A Chance
by Sanichi31
Summary: First fanfic. It's been two years since the Vongola massacre.Sawada Tsunayoshi lost all his guardians trying to protect him from the unknown family that led to their desolation. But now he's been given a chance by the Gesso Famiglia's Byakuran.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Please review!**

**Summary: It's been two years since the Vongola Famiglia Massacre. A certain boy still can't get over with losing everyone he's ever loved. Sawada Tsunayoshi lost all his guardians trying to protect him from the unknown family that led to their desolation. But Tsuna's been given a chance to see his guardians again. The man leading the Gesso Famiglia, Byakuran, has given this pitiful boy a chance to see his once loved family… through parallel worlds. **

**There would be slight 10027 in this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

Chapter One: A chance

It's this day again… The day I lost my family two years ago… May the seventh, year 201X. The memories… the happy laughter… Everyone… And still, I wonder why I haven't gone insane. My guardians, the Kyuudaime, the CEDEF, my parents, the Arcobaleno… and even Reborn. I've never heard of them again since that day. The lawyers of the Mafia have already confirmed all their deaths. Everyone's bodies were torn apart. It was like a puzzle to know who's arm was whose, which body they belonged to and the such… The only thing I have of them were the Vongola rings, the pacifiers, dad's sunglasses, mom's cherished earring, and many more. I kept them all in my closet.

I've been living alone for two years. With the Vongola Famiglia being totally terminated, all of their assets and funds were given to me as the successor. In other words, I'm stinking rich. But not even money can satisfy the things I long for. Money can't bring back friendship or love… love… Haru… Kyoko-chan… even they were involved.

I guess two years wasn't enough time to heal my deep wounds. I've done nothing productive at all ever since their deaths. I even dropped out of school, sold my house, and bought an apartment that can satisfy my basic necessities. I don't even need to work with all the money I have.

I try to relive the happy memories I once had… but here in the corner of my dark room is myself, always recalling that dreadful tragedy. I can't even cry anymore. All my tears seem to have been wiped out a long time ago. Because of my great depression, I've been living in isolation. I don't think I've seen the light of day in months already, but I'll have to soon since my food stocks are lessening. Hell, why do I even want to buy food anymore? Is there actually anything that I can live for? There has not been a single ray of hope in me ever since that day. The worst part is, I can barely even remember what happened.

All I know is that I was knocked out, and before I knew it, I was the lucky one to live. DNA tests say that I was covered in Gokudera's blood. They said that his blood is what fooled our perpetrators into thinking that I was dead… I know you cared for me, Gokudera-kun, but… I wished you didn't have to do that. I would have died with you and everyone else. But even after that heroic deed, even you met a terrible end. I only heard they found his separate arm.

Still… I miss everyone.

I could smell the sea from the captain's seat. I switch my sailboat to autopilot, and walk out to the small deck. What was the point of a sailboat that you don't sail yourself, I wonder…. Either way, I don't care. It's better to just switch off the engine itself and let the waves rock the boat.

I stand and lean closer to the water. I could see my reflection for only a millisecond till the rough waves crashed through it.

"Everyone… Pretty soon, I'm going to join you." I was looking up at the sky when I said this. If heaven was kind, they'd let them reply to me… but the gods weren't in my favor since two years ago…

At the tip of the deck, I stand on the rails. I turn around, and fall backwards into the water. I was ready to join my dead family up there in heaven. I let myself sink, then open my eyes once again to see the last scene of the world I'll ever see in my life. And that's when I saw a smiling… no… grinning face watching me from the deck. I immediately swim back up. I don't know why, but curiosity got the best of me.

The man on the deck already set down a ladder, so I could climb back up the boat. As I did, I was greeted by a towel and that same grinning face. I knew this person, but I've lost contact with him long ago.

"Byakuran…"

"Yo… Vongola." How could this man sound so happy on the day that I hate the most? Wait… how did he even get on the boat? As if he could read my mind, the white-haired man said, "I do have wings, remember?" Well, he did. But he used those shoes that were powered by flames anyway.

"Why are you here…?"

"Well, Tsuna, looks like this is your lucky day because~…!" With a smile, he raises his arms up above as if praising a god. "… I'm giving you a chance to see your family again!"

My eyes were wide. I was dumbfounded by what he said. How the hell could he bring my family back to life? I don't get it… I've been searching for the little ray of hope that I deserve to have, and I only receive now when I've made a decision to die? What the hell. Why must the gods toy with my life so much…

"Again, if you're wondering, I do possess the ability to cross parallel worlds." Wait a minute. I forgot about that ability of his…! Just by forgetting this, I could totally here the words dame-Tsuna at the back of my mind.

As if I was a puppet whose strings were cut off, I fell to my knees. I looked up at Byakuran. He was giving me a chance… I felt all the heavy weight in my shoulders being released… or my energy wearing off because of this familiar feeling that I've never felt in a long time. Happiness.

Tears finally streamed down my face… I looked like a little lost boy who has finally found his mother.

"Byakuran…"

The man kneels down and places his hand on my head. "It's about time your misery has ended." He wasn't playing tricks on me. His voice was telling the truth because I could feel that warmth in his words. "Now stand up, and face your fate."

I couldn't say anything once more. I was mesmerized by the light that glowed from his hand. My body felt light. This was that same feeling from when I was being transported into the future… except… I felt more… pure?

Before I knew it, I was in some storehouse. I wasn't alone though. Byakuran was standing right behind me.

"Welcooome to a different world~!" He says cheerfully. What else could I do but express my gratitude towards this man who has given me hope and a chance?

"Now, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's up to you to explore this world. You'll feel very unfamiliar here, so maybe I'll accompany you and guide you first as long as you don't do anything that would ruin the space-time continuum just by existing in this world~" He said that nonchalantly. I could only give him a worried look because he was endangering the world.

The man grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Now the tour of S.S. Byakuran is about to start~!" His cheerfulness was getting to me. I just smiled… Ah… what have I been missing this whole time? The relieving feeling of smiling feels so heavenly…

**A/N: Hope you liked~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews for my first chapter! :D Wewt. That means a lot. Sooo… Please review again..! Here I go with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: A Different World<span>

Namirori… Still the same as it was on my world. Byakuran was giving me a tour on this new world. But for some reason he didn't want to say, he wanted me to meet everyone at a much later time as he explains some things that I should know in this new… well not really new world.

"In this world, there are a lot of things to take note of. Like your guardians for instance. Here, they've already inherited the titles of the Vongola, and that include you being the Decimo."

I didn't know how to react upon hearing that. The inheritance ceremony was postponed two years ago… but then again… it HAS been two years in this with everyone alive… Damn, I feel myself getting depressed again.

"There's also the fact that you're living independently in your own apartment since your parents decided to 'tour' the world. But you don't know that this is one of Iemitsu's missions to investigate the Vongola Famiglia in different countries."

That, I didn't know. I only knew that my parents were touring the world for a few years. That old man's been lying to me the whole time. "That bastard…" I muttered.

"You're also in a relationship with Sasagawa Kyoko." I literally fell on my face when Byakuran said that. I'm in a relationship with Kyoko… Kyoko! "Now this is problematic. I don't know anything about your love life, so it's up to you to improvise. People might get suspicious if you act weird, after all. Oh yeah, you're also in High School. Well, that should be obvious by now~" And he said that as if suspicious people were just any type of dilemma that could be dealt with…. Ah… suspicion…

_Flashback:_

_It's been a few days since my recovery from that tragedy in Italy… It was all over the news. I didn't even have any friends watching over me, because by now, my other uninvolved friends have already turned their backs on me. This is the first time I've felt true loneliness in my life… But that wasn't the worst part. Right after my recuperation, or rather, right after waking up from my prolonged unconsciousness, my name appeared on TVs, newspapers, magazines, everything the media could get to. _

_I was marked the the Vongola Decimo, the boy who survived, and my worst title… The King of Doubt. Not a lot of evidence could be found at the scene of the tragedy, so some people believed me to be the one who killed everyone. _

_The media was especially annoying. I was bombarded with questions such as 'How did you surive?' or 'Why were you the only survivor?' or 'Who saved me?'… Such matters only reopened the healing wounds in my heart, and even dug it deeper. But the worst. The most horrible question I received was 'Did you really plan to murder everyone? Even your parents and closest friends?'…_

_Everything I did was monitored. On some newspapers, it said that 'The King of Doubt arrives at his hometown. Could it be possible that he is disposing important evidences there?' or in some conspiracy theory conferences, 'With all that money, the King of Doubt could have gotten away with anything.', and no matter how many times I said I was innocent, any type of thing I did sparked some crazy theory._

_I finally started to live in isolation. I isolated myself from the world. The only human contact I ever had was probably surfing through the internet, but that was only when I needed some online grocery shopping to be done… And also to get hands on the news. Maybe someone could have come back to me… But no one did. If anyone survived, then they would have tried to look for me. It's obvious that I lived with all the gossip about me and my life. _

_But no one did. Two years. Wasn't that enough to wait for someone? Someone coming back was the only ray of hope I had… and yet, that ray was slowly closing up every day that I waited. I looked as well, but I never crossed paths with another survivor like me. They say that the human effort goes unrewarded, so where's my reward? Obviously, luck is not on my side. _

_Luck is not on my side… This statement actually turned into my motto._

_-End Flashback-_

"Tsuna… Tsuna…!" I heard Byakuran's voice and snapped out from my trance. We were right in front of some modern type apartment. It was obviously new. "Welcome to your 'new' home! Well, in this case, it's where you've been living in since maybe a year ago, but you get the picture." For some reason, I can't get used to this cheery Byakuran. He always seemed so free-spirited if he wasn't in a battle or something.

The man led me to the top floor. Apparently, my room was specially made for me. He then gave me a key card, which I slipped in the card reader, and with a clank, the door unlocks. As I open the door, the first thing I see is a large living room. I could hold a party comfortable for twenty just in this room. It turns out that, having inherited the Vongola Famiglia, this living room is where most of the conferences with the guardians took place. Next was the kitchen. It looked fit for a hotel… It made me wonder who cooks all my food, but I'll find that out later. Now the most impressive was the bedroom. First of all, the room and the bed was really big, enough for the white-haired man here to jump around without getting into an accident.

"Wow… 'I' live here?"

"Pretty neat, eh? You should hold a party here some time with your guardians and friends. Speaking of your guardians…" Byakuran turns quiet for a little while. Based on my observations, he's probably hiding something from me, or ready to give me a surprise.

"Well I invited them right here!"

What? Just what? He invited the guardians that I longed for to see… I know I always say that I wanted to see them all, but… I'm not sure if I'm ready to… ready to face them.

I just got here, and Byakuran pulls something like that already. Then there was a knocking on my door. I ran fast to unlock it, and what revealed was a girl. It was Kyoko. I haven't seen her in a long time since that accident. No. Tragedy. Everyone was assassinated, after all. She looked taller as well, and her hair seemed a little bit longer than before. But the look in her eyes… were one of shock. She was shocked…?

Before I could say anything, she ran towards the elevator. Unfortunately for me, the elevator was closing, and she managed to slip in. I slammed my hands on the button, but it was already headed to the ground floor, so I headed for the stairwell and ran down. I…. I missed Kyoko a lot…. I really did… Halfway down, my feet stopped. I felt water… no, tears. I felt tears trickle down my face. It's a face that I haven't seen in a long time.

"_There's also Sasagawa Kyoko… Her body was retrieved, but she didn't get out looking well…" says the officer. Sure, they were working under mafia law, but this didn't stop the fact that this incident spread throughout the globe. The officer places his hand on my shoulder. He was a stranger, but he obviously saw the hopelessness in my eyes. "When you last saw her… How did she look like?" _

'_She was beautiful… She was happy… Her face smiled brightly…' I thought. As if he read my mind, the officer says, "Well whatever she did look like… Sasagwa-san would like you to keep that last image of her in your head…" Those words made me break down._

Again, memories of the past. I didn't understand this. I have so much happy memories with all my friends, yet, when I remember them, misery wells up inside me. Happy memories didn't comfort me one bit…

But I've been given a chance… A chance to live a life with all my beloved friends. That's what Byakuran promised me, I know it. I can't keep dwelling on a world that I don't reside in anymore. This new world is where I belong now.

I started chasing after her again, but when I got down, she was gone. I didn't see Kyoko, but I saw another girl. She was wearing a short, white dress that hits till her knees. That whole pineapple shaped hairstyle and that skull eye patch. There was no mistaking that this was my Mist Guardian. I looked at her with eyes of surprise, and she did as well. This is when I ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"B-Bossu…!" I didn't reply. I didn't care what Chrome would think or what kind of ideas might pop up into her head by hugging her. She was another face I missed. I still remember her and Mukuro's trident breaking back in the previous world. She was the one of the first to die… Mukuro went on a rampage… A lot of members of the family got affected by all the illusions he just suddenly brought out. And the fact that it broke meant that someone infiltrated the base.

I let go of her after several seconds, and look at that single purple eye she had. She had tears. She was crying… Why was she crying? I couldn't help but ask her… But then I noticed that I was crying as well…

"B-Bossu… Bossu…!" She immediately returned with another long hug. Chrome was usually the shy type, but it felt as though she hasn't seen me in years… I remember the time when I brought her some of mom's rice balls… She gladly accepted them.

And after several seconds again, she immediately let go. "I'm sorry… I… It's… Etto… I don't even know…." She doesn't know? I don't get it. I'm really confused right now, but she is a Chrome from my other world, so understanding things right now might not get me anything good. I might have to ask Byakuran some time.

The two of us went back to my apartment afterwards. She went back to being the same introvert that I knew before. But I didn't care about that for now… I was thinking about Kyoko, and why she just ran away when she saw me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here. In the next chapter I'll reveal the rest of the guardians and some old friends. Please Review :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Please Read and Review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room felt tense. It was weird, we were all back together, and things were progressing as they should in the real world. The guardians in my room, with the exception of my Rain Guardian, felt like something was off even if they should act the way they should. The only person that didn't belong in this world was me… and maybe even Byakuran, but I don't really understand his connection in this side of the universe. We all had tea, and all was quiet. I couldn't stand the silence, but I couldn't risk being the odd one out when I know nothing about the lives of my comrades… in this world. I keep saying 'in this world'. Well, it's not like there's a better substitute for the phrase.<p>

Someone finally broke the silence. It was none other than Lambo. He's already seven in this world, and is already going to school. In fact, he got taller. He was actually starting to resemble that young adult Lambo from when the Ten-year Bazooka malfunctioned… Lambo…

He was an innocent child, and yet, he got into all this mafia mess. Well, he was already part of the mafia before I met him. But he had to move from the Bovinos to the Vongolas… I don't even recall what happened to the kid in my world. All I know is that his eye was gouged out and found on the scene… I knew then that the people I was up against weren't human… They were demons. I had to face the fact that an explosion can't just make your eyes fall out… Just imagining how it happened got me sobbing because he was such a young child…

"Lambo-san wants some sweets!" This kid was sobbing when he saw me several minutes ago. It was just like that incident with Chrome… It was probably like that with the others, though… As if… As if we've all been apart from each other for decades. I still have no idea why, though. Kyoko ran off, Chrome cried, Lambo cried, Hibari looked surprised to see me, Onii-san wasn't as hyper when he saw me but he managed to revert back to his old self after a few minutes, and Gokudera… Well… He actually seemed his usual self. In fact, he looked to be the most normal one out of the group… well, he didn't seem to have a personality change. Other than Gokudera, there was Mukuro. I couldn't quite read him, though. He covered everything with his 'kufufufus'.

"Ah… I think I have some sweets here." Haru starts fishing around her bag for some sweets. Ah… Haru… Even she was dragged in. I don't get why I'm bringing so much innocent people to my dangerous adventures. It was only Haru who had her outer body in tact when she died. Investigations say that she was fed a bomb that wasn't quite strong to pour out her innards, but enough to kill her anyway. I can't imagine how much that must've hurt.

"Ah! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera stands up from his seat. "I came to report to you about that new tea store that you wanted to check out! I heard that it's open already!" He said that with a bright smile on his face. At least now, I can start recovering from my depression…. Wait? Since when was I into tea? Oh well… I guess time's a changing.

"Well that's great. We should go there sometime. We should all go." I suggested. All I got was silence. Looks like whatever that's bothering them about me is still… well… bothering them. It took a few moments after that when someone suddenly burst through the front door.

It was my Rain Guardian… and behind him was… Kyoko?... Did Yamamoto console her or something? Well, he was always good at that kind of stuff and livening up the group. When he caught my eye… his jolly face turned into a frown.

"Ts-tsuna…?" I don't get it. Why was everyone acting so… weird? Why did it feel like they were keeping distance from me? I tried to start up a conversation, but only Gokudera-kun entertained me. It was as if me and him had no idea what was going on… And everyone else did.

"Everyone… Why are you all acting like this? You all sound as if you don't even know me…. Even when a while ago, you guys looked surprised to see me. Did I… did I do something wrong?" I was prepared to hear whatever they had to say. It was probably the 'me' of this world who did something anyway. Again, silence. Even Gokudera had nothing to say… not that he didn't want to say anything… but he looked like he really didn't know anything. After another few moments, I got an answer from the person I'd least expect, Hibari.

"Herbivore. I don't feel that you are the herbivore that I know." Says the skylark. What did he mean he by that?

"It's shocking… really… B-bossu… for some reason… you… I'm not sure why. I-it feels like I know you… and I don't at the same time." I heard that vague explanation coming from Chrome.

What did she mean by that? What did Hibari mean by that? I don't understand. I don't get it.

"I don't get it at all. Why is it-"

I was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Dame-Tsuna, you're still as useless as before. You call yourself the Vongola Decimo when you don't even know the problems of your guardians?"

When I turned around, I saw a man in a black suit with a hat and… curly side-burns? Who is this man? Why does he resemble someone I know very well? It didn't matter who he was, he seemed to grasp the situation at hand, so I rushed up to him and asked him about what he knows. The man seemed surprised that I didn't recognize him. Does that mean… I know this person then?

"Dame-Tsuna, you're really hopeless." The man sighed, and pointed a green gun at me. I was freaking out inside, but no one seemed to care. Then… am I really close to this person to the point that he'd joke about risking my life? He seems oddly familiar though.

He sighed once more. Am I supposed to try to understand anything this man was doing? He suddenly pulls back his gun and holds the tip of his hat, and said,

"Ciaossu~" Holy. Is this who I think it is?... Wait… Ew… Saying that while trying to do a really high and pitchy voice didn't suit him at all… But if any, I'm pretty sure I knew who he was now.

"Re-Reborn?" I screamed in disbelief. What do I get as a reply? A punch in the face then a kick on the stomach. I flew straight to the wall. And boy, did it hurt. If he could injure me when he was an infant, then damn could he do damage as an adult.

"You finally get it now, Dame-Tsuna." The way he talked to me… sounded like he knew where I was from. A lot of eyes swept from me across the room, and back to Reborn. When I saw their eyes, it seemed like they were asking me why I didn't know my Hitman Tutor, and then they seemed to be looking for an explanation from Reborn.

"But you're still no good."

The whole living room was silent. In the other room was Reborn conversing with Byakuran about something. Right now, we have no idea what's going on. One thing's for sure, though, we're all baffled about something.

The two finally left the room. They seemed to have a thought on their minds about what exactly is going on. They both sat on the empty sofa… And it looked like they had a long explanation.

"Everyone," Everyone… Me, My guardians, Kyoko, Haru… Reborn was obviously talking to everyone in the room… Well… just to list down who was in the conversation that's about to begin.

"the Tsuna here is not the Tsuna of this world. He comes from another world brought here by Byakuran." Everyone stared at me in surprise. "It seems that the reason why we're all recalling events that never happened in our lives was caused by him being here. Right now, the whereabouts of Tsuna1, whom we'll refer to as the Tsuna of this world, is still unknown." Reborn suddenly looks at Byakuran, annoyed. But the other had a smile plastered onto his face. "And it's this idiot's fault for not taking into account the side effects of bringing another being into the same world."

"Well hey, the universe didn't collapse, right?" A serious statement said in a sarcastic manner. Everyone looked at him, even me. I couldn't believe it. He was willing to risk the world as if it was nothing? Are you kidding me, Byakuran?

"Moving on… It is also highly probable that these memories are coming from our souls on this Tsuna's world." Everyone was dead, after all… I wasn't sure if… if I was happy that it's highly possible that the souls of all my friends from my world are invading the one's of here. But that's just too selfish of me to think of.

"But that doesn't change the fact that this is still Jyuudaime, right? It's not like he's plotting against us or anything." Gokudera-kun always managed to be on my side when he can, huh? No one had any response to this. They all looked like they were thinking deeply about things.

"In any news, we'll look further into this. Right now, please try not to mind the memories that are invading your minds."

The thing is, it was easier said than done. Everyone confronted me about how they don't like seeing what they are 'recalling'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. Sorry it was late xD I've been so busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooooo! Fourth chappie ish here. Please R&R. **

Yamamoto's Story

That 'meeting' didn't end so well. The mood was just really bad, and everyone left looking depressed. Well, why wouldn't they? They're probably seeing how they died, what their mistakes were, and who knows what. A few hours before, I headed back to my room because the whole parallel worlds problem gave me a major headache. I'm here now and I finally get to see my friends once again, so I don't want any problems to pop up on my first day here. Even after my little nap, everyone was still there. The way they looked at me looked like they were blaming me for everything. I didn't like it… I was a little happy when they left…

It's kind of late at night already. Even Byakuran left. I wonder where he live… Information like that is important since I'm a totally different being in this world. Well, he did say he was coming back tomorrow, so I guess it didn't really matter.

Then I wondered… If Byakuran replaced the Tsuna of this world with me, then where is that Tsuna? Another question I have to ask. I'm also wondering how this world is still balanced even if I'm here and pretty much interrupting it. Ah! What if they discussed this important stuff while I was gone? Damn it. That's so irresponsible of me.

A few minutes of thinking about my stupidity, the doorbell rang. I made my way from the living room to the front door, only to be greeted by a cheerful guardian of mine. It was Yamamoto-kun. The two years Yamamoto got taller. He seems to have a scar under his chin… So he has that scar that the ten years Yamamoto has already. There was a different feel about him as well. He seemed more confident with himself… But the huge distinction about him was the Shigure Kintoki that he was holding around. It wasn't the same baseball bat as before…. Just by this observation, I feel touched and rather sad that he probably sacrificed his love for baseball to be a master swordsman.

"Yo… Tsuna." His smile was brimming with delight, but he didn't sound as happy as his smile.

"Etto… Yamamoto-kun, come in." I invited him inside. Maybe he wanted to have a little chat with me.

"Tsuna, we've technically never met. It's nice meeting you!" There it is again. His whole jolly self. Now I felt like I really knew him, so I laughed, and he probably felt the same way.

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what else to say, and he seemed lost for words. To tell you the truth, I don't know anything about how the Yamamoto of my world died. All I know is that… well… half of his jaw was found in the scene. Dental records found that it was my Rain Guardian.

"You probably want to know what kind of memories I'm seeing, huh?" It was like he was reading my mind. Yes. I was very curious. "To tell you the truth, I just want to let all of these things I'm seeing off my chest. I've been thinking for hours now if it would be okay to tell you…" He was probably thinking of my state of condition because he probably heard about the depression that I've been undergoing. I just nodded, telling him that it was okay to tell.

"Well then… Tsuna… This is what I… what Yamamoto… remembers." He sounded uncertain about what he should say.

_-_Yamamoto's Perspective-

_The World of the unfortunate Tsuna two years ago…_

"Ah! The sun's so bright! The sea breeze is feeling nice as well. Man, the kid really knows where to buy such realistic toys!" I leaned over the railing of the boat, taking in the calming scene and breeze. We were apparently going to Italy because the Vongola Headquarters' were asking for us. Well, it seemed that everyone affiliated to Tsuna was invited. His parents, Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera-kun… everyone. With a big boat like this, I knew that we'll all have a lot of fun. In fact, we did have a lot of fun. In the next day, we'll be docking on Spain, then fly to Italy.

"Baka! We told you many times already that we're not playing any mafia game!" Gokudera scolded me for my childish way of thinking. I knew that we weren't playing a game, but I can't help it. I can't stand it when things are so tense. That's why me, Ryohei, and Lambo are here so that we can liven up the mood. Well, that's based on my observations anyway. Oh wow! I'm actually really calculating! (no you're not, takeshi. I'm sorry)

"Hahaha! You don't have to sound like a spoilsport, Gokudera!" I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder. "There's obviously nothing dangerous about a boat. We're probably here to have fun anyway!" Swatting my arm, the bomber mutters a few words before completely leaving me out on the deck. Oh, Gokudera. You should enjoy the free time you're given instead of worrying about Tsuna's safety like you always do.

As I make my way back inside the boat, I bump into Tsuna. He didn't look so well though… probably motion sickness or something. Either way, I felt a bit... worried.

"Tsuna! You okay?" My cheerful tone sounded concerned. He just smiled, rubbing it off. "Ah… It's nothing. Just… when we get to Italy… Be extra careful." I had to ask why he was saying this. But he didn't seem to know either. "It's just… I have a premonition." It was probably all that Vongola intuition thing that I never really understood.

"Ah… okay…? Do you want me to accompany you to your room, Tsuna?" He shook his head, signaling no. "Ah! Yamamoto, it's almost time for dinner!" I didn't notice that the sun was already setting. Time sure was different when traveling. Together, we went to the dining hall. Only me, Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, Ryohei, Dino-san, and Hibari was there. Well, the others probably had some things planned on such a big boat, so it's only expected that not all of us will be able to have dinner together.

It was kind of noisy even with just nine of us. Well I guess that's to be expected since nine people were a lot.

"Lambo-san wants ice cream!" Says the cow child after messily finishing his food. "Lambo should clean mess first!" The little Chinese girl retorted, but Lambo just showed his tongue, which got the girl really irritated.

"Ahahaha! Now, now. I'll bring you guys down with me to the ice parlor." This boat had everything. A gym, a spa, a pool, and even an ice cream parlor! This one week boat trip was worth everything.

Soon after, after bringing the kids to their rooms, I went outside on the deck to enjoy the scene of lights. I guess we were nearing our end on this journey on a boat, since those lights were probably the city in which we were docking at.

"Haru never knew you were good with kids." That voice. It was obviously Haru. She leaned on the railings. "You know, Yamamoto, Haru wants to be good with kids too. Haru dreams to be a good mother when she grows up as well."

"Hahaha! Well I'm sure that you'll do a great job!" I'm not the type to crush dreams. And I'm not like Gokudera to say that she'll made a stupid mother or some other insult.

"Yes! I just want to dress them up with clothes I make!" I couldn't imagine on what types of clothing she'll make those kids wear. A boat? A teacup? It was a mystery.

"Ah! But you should think about kids too, Yamamoto! You get along with them so well!"

"Haha, you get along with kids too." And before I knew it, I was pretty much talking about my future with Haru. The rest of the conversation is something I don't need to narrate. All I know now is that I got along with Haru so well from that night.

The next day, we were sightseeing in Spain. Our flight to Italy wasn't till late at night, so we had time to go around. The girls went shopping for souvenirs, while all the others stayed behind in the villa that the Vongola family has in this country. We obviously couldn't just keep walking around with all this baggage till the night.

"By the way kid, what are we going to do in Italy? Is there something happening?" I asked the infant cleaning his gun with a cloth. It took a few moments for him to respond. "Well, Yamamoto," Everyone else in the room leaned closer since they had no idea what was happening either. "I have no idea!" He just smiled. Reborn sounded like he knew everything that was going to happen, so I deduced that it was going to be a surprise. Haha. I'm so deductive.

This place was big, but it didn't have any of the facilities that the boat had. It had a nice garden, though, but Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome seemed to be having a moment, so no one decided to disturb them. There were small balconies in every room. Everyone seemed to be outside on their terraces since they couldn't go out of their rooms because Hibari was just wondering down the hall. I saw that Tsuna and Gokudera were having a loud chat on the balconies. As for me, I was by the poolside since the Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin wanted to go swimming. I felt so laidback today. Then I remembered what Tsuna told me yesterday.

'_Be extra careful…'_

Nightfall came. We were all surprised when Dino dropped by to visit. He said that he'd accompany us going to Italy. We got there with the Cavallone's private plane. It was very spacious, actually. There was enough room to just simply wander around, and the seats were the best since they could be converted into a bed. It was like one big room for everyone… so there were no private conversations either….

I aimlessly walked around the plane, since I couldn't get any sleep. I soon arrived in the small kitchen… and… there were two people there. It was Dino and Bianchi. Oh no… what if Dino was tricked into eating Bianchi's cooking… Well, I worried a bit, but I'm pretty sure Dino knows about her poisonous style of making food. The two actually seemed to have a private chat… I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. There just seemed to be an intimate air about them. Or it's because their hands were pretty much locked together.

"Ahaha… Well you're eighteen now. So it's now legal to officially date you, right?"

"Date you? Even after all those failed attempts to try to flirt with me, I'd date you? When the only romantic thing that went successful we were in the presence of your subordinates? Besides, I have Reborn with me." Her voice sounded hesitant. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hah?" Dino looked ashamed. I guess all those things about failed attempts were true. "B-but… Ah… But you were never serious with Reborn from the start, right? I mean… he's just an extraordinary cursed infant!"

Bianchi swatted his hand away. She kind of looked angry, but just couldn't bring it out because Dino did look pathetic. Poor Dino.

"I love the person, not the body." Those words… They had a deep meaning for Dino and me. "Hmph. Even after sleeping with me you say that?" This little tease earned Dino a slap on the face. Looks like he can't be romantically successful without his subordinates present after all. I couldn't help but laugh… but then I'll get caught. I decided to stop from prying into their privacy then on and went back to my bed. Bianchi followed a few minutes after. I did feel bad for Dino, though.

When we woke up, we landed in Italy. It was still early morning though, but the turbulence from landing is what awoke everyone.

In a few hours, we were out the airport. The family rented limos for getting to the Vongola Mansion. We saw a lot of things; the Arc de Triumph, the Eiffel Tower, and many other sites before getting to the beautiful large mansion. Of course, Gokudera scolded me again for some reason, saying things like '_We're not in France, you bakka!'_ Well of course I knew that. Silly Gokudera.

"Ahhh!" I couldn't help but look in amazement at the sight of the mansion. It was just "Exquisite!" Yep. I learned a few Italian words before getting here.

"Haaaah! It would be fantastique to live here!" yells out. "You learned some Italian too?" I asked in surprise. "You did too?"

"You idiots! That's French! That's not Italian!" Gokudera scolds. I read something about Premenstrual Syndrome once, I think the bomber is having his. I heard that it's bad to mention it to the other, though, or they'll get mad.

We were greeted by the Vongola Nono. It looked like everyone was there; the Varia, the CEDEF members, probably everyone that's a part of Vongola and maybe some close affiliates like the Cavallone Famiglia or the Shimon Famiglia.

We all had the normal greetings done, then we were led to our individual rooms. I can't even imagine living here. It's just really… fascinating. Maybe I should practice the way I should walk or speak or eat if I ever get to live in a mansion like this.

"Ah… Wouldn't it be nice to live here, Yamamoto?" I ran into Haru in the halls. Looks like she was in the room next to mine. "Yeah it would. Our children would love to run around halls like this!" I said, grinning. Then I realized the wrong placing of pronouns in my sentence.

"I-I mean… you're kids and my kids… Not our… uh…"

"H-Hahi… I get what you're trying to say..!"

In a few seconds, we started laughing. Haru's not bad at all… well it's not like she was dislikeable to begin with.

Then the alarms started wailing. Our attention got caught by the way the grails closed down on the windows, which meant that no one could get in through the windows… or out. We were in complete lockdown, and we didn't know why. Through the loud speakers, we heard the Vongola Nono's voice.

[Attention! We have just been infiltrated! Please keep caution and prepare for the assault! If you see any men from the… ugh… gaughk…a…l…e… fa…miglia…]

Oh no. We heard a gunshot from the PA system. I wasn't sure of what else to think but that the Vongola boss has just been shot… And he was too late in announcing who our captors were… If one thing was certain… _our assaulters were from a family that the Vongola is affiliated with._

Me and Haru ran to take cover in my room. I knew it wasn't a very good idea, since it meant that we were cornered… But what else could I do? I had Haru with me, and she was defenseless. I grabbed my Shigure Kintoki, and hurriedly looked for a weapon for Haru. This was the Vongola Mansion. There should at least be something to use for an emergency…

I searched through the closets, drawers, bathroom, everywhere. I couldn't come up with any weapon, so I quickly sharpened to coat hanger and made it into a trident similar to the one Chrome uses and gave it to her.

"I want you to hide inside the closet. I'll stand guard here… If I'm caught, no one will even notice that there's another person in the room. So stay here… I want you to be safe." To my surprise, she didn't agree.

"No… Haru wants to at least help you out. If you're caught… something might happen to you. Haru doesn't want that!"

"Mah, mah, no need to be stubborn." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise to protect you and my life. It's for our children, after all." There was a moment of silence… and that feeling of how I sound like such an idiot welled over me as well as the feeling of redness overcoming my face… How did these few days develop such a close relationship with me and Haru?

Good thing she obeyed now, though. She hid in the closet, while I waited for anyone to attack the room. I wasn't sure if it was a good assault plan, since I didn't really think this part through. But my room was like, in the center of the mansion, and it had no window so the only entrance would be that door. The PA system rang again in several minutes.

[Yo. It's your assaulters here. We've taken custody of the Vongola Nono… well his body anyway! Hahahahaha! Yep. He's dead. Gone. No more. You need proof? Of course not! If he was held hostage, he would have escaped easily. Anyways, now to the more important point. I want you all to surrender the Arcobaleno's and Sawada Tsunayoshi. My ransom? Well all of your lives, of course! Right here, we have fifty tons of explosives. If you don't hand them over by 12 am tonight, then none of you will be leaving this place alive. Got that? Good. I'm out.]

His voice sounded robotic. I guess that was so that he could hide his identity. Well, now what can I do? Haru comes out of the closet. She probably already knew that it would be useless to hide. We were all bound to die anyway if the negotiation wasn't met.

I wasn't sure of what to do next. That was when my door suddenly burst open and these men in black barge in. There were at least five, but we were surrounded nonetheless.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" says the first man. We didn't respond. I wouldn't want to endanger my good friend… But right now, Haru's life was my priority.

"You honestly think we're telling you?" We were still twelve hours away from the explosion, so we had enough time to beat these guys' asses.

I swiftly charge at the closest one, giving him a kick on the head. Good thing I've been exercising my flexibility recently. Then I hit the second and third with the blunt edge of my Shigure Kintoki. This at least made them topple down.

I thought that I would be able to beat them all… but that was not the case. The last two took Haru down easily. She was lying on the floor. It seemed that her ankle was forcefully sprained.

As much as I wanted to save her, My face was hit with something smooth. Before I knew it, I was bleeding. I couldn't even feel my lower jaw. I found out that what hit me was a large battleaxe. Haha… who uses those anymore?

The last thing I saw was that they were putting some small, round things in Haru's mouth. Ah… I'm sorry, Haru… I'm sorry that I can't fulfill your wish… I'm sorry that you had to go through something like this… And well… I'm sorry that you… that we won't be able to play with our children…

-Back to Tsuna's Perspective-

"Etto…. I don't remember anything after that…" Yamamoto was crying. I can't believe how much pain he has to go through… and I feel so guilty now to bring the pain of my world's Yamamoto to this world's Yamamoto.

Wait… I don't even remember hearing that part about the ransom! What I remember is that… Is that… Chrome got attacked… and Mukuro got really angry… and… and… why does my memory feel so foggy now? When in the other day, I could remember it like yesterday! Why can't I recall any of these events anymore…?

Is it because I'm in a different world? I might have to ask Byakuran that sometime…

But right now, I have to comfort Yamamoto…

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm dealing with studies right now, soo… Anyway. Please R&R! :3**


End file.
